Ventura Lass
Her Highness, Princess Ventura Anouk Lass is a 2019-Introduced and All-around character. She is destined to take her mother's role of the Lassie in the Lassie and Her Godmother In the destiny conflict, she sides as a Roybel, because she hates certain things about her destiny. Character Personality Ventura is the stereotypical nice girl. She is probably the chattiest person you'd ever meet, and she could probably start a conversation with your cat. She immediately puts people at ease with her friendly demeanor and quickly shows herself to be one of the best friends you could ever meet. She is the type of friend who will be there for you no matter what. Your enemy is her enemy, and she will be your wingman (wingwoman) if needed. She is also extremely kind and always tries to help people in need. SHe donates to charities regularly and volunteers at animal shelters. She loooves animals. Tura is extremely down to earth, even though she is a princess. She doesn't look down on anyone, and never flaunts her royalty in anyone's face. Ventura is curious to a fault and is the kind of person that finds out what her Christmas presents are way before she should. She knows all her friends' passcodes and locked doors annoy her. So she opens them. When she came to EAH though, she tried to curb that habit for fear of getting in trouble. She hates getting in trouble, so she is a model student. Appearance Ventura is very tall, standing at a cool 6'3. She is slender, and weighs 140 pounds. This makes her BMI 19. She has big baby blue eyes and a small mouth. She wears her blonde hair in Space buns and wears little or no makeup. She is quite pale and has a smattering of freckles across her nose. Her skin has cool undertones. Fairytale – (The Lassie and Her Godmother) How the Story Goes The Lassie and Her Godmother How does Ventura come into it? Ventura was the first child to be born to her mother, and as such she will take her mother's role. She has two little siblings, Astri and Bjorn. Ventura had no recollection of being kidnapped by her mother's foster mother, and so had to have her mother's tale explained. Needless to say, she wasn't happy about some of her mother's choices. She still loves her mother though. Relationships Family Ventura loves her family so much, and her siblings look up to her enormously. She has a very close relationship with her mom, and tells her everything. Friends Alita Hermana Tura has lots of friends, but her best friend is Alita Hermana They met at cheerhexing and bonded over a shared hatred of math. They are friend goals tbh, as they are always helping each other. They say they are sisters, and it’s true. Mozzie Mousekin It's pretty weird that Mozzie and Tura are friends because they are polar opposites. Tura is who she is and Mozzie is well...Tura doesn't try to change Mozzie but when Mozzie makes an *ahem* insensitive remark, she tactfully points it out. Tura is a good influence on Mozzie, and helps her to see when she is being accidentally unpleasant. Adeline Light Addy and Tura met in cheerhexing and became fast friends due to their similar personalities. They are both super friendly and have similar senses of humor so is it really a surprise? Whenever Tura finds a really good pun somewhere she tells Addy and they laugh over it together. Adoette White Tura and Gwen first met in BookEnd, where they found an abandoned kitten at the same time. They worked together to get the kitten to the animal shelter and worked even harder to get someone to adopt it. During this process, they bonded over their love for animals and became good friends from there. Ventura really appreciates Gwen and considers her a good friend. Pet Ventura has a cat called Litty and she loves her to pieces. Romance Ventura has never dated but gives the best relationship advice. Her excuse is coaches don't play. She has a huge crush on Caspar Gudfar, but thinks he will never like her that way. Enemies N/A Outfits She always wears light blue clothes adorned with sun, moon and star motifs as a nod to her destiny. She likes to wear ballet flats or sneakers, but never heels. Trivia *Ventura's name means good luck. *Her last name is self-explanatory *Litty's name comes from the Norwegian word for little because Ventura is Norwegian. *Tura uses Kawaii emojis A LOT *She’s a Vegetarian Quotes * * Gallery Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Work in progress Category:Heterosexual Category:Norwegian Category:Royalty